


Freeze frame

by kilala2tail



Series: Jenni, (a) MakoHaru SS 2014 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: A MakoHaru SS 2014, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, One Shot, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilala2tail/pseuds/kilala2tail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sadly, their 'normally' was disrupted by a little thing called 'pool maintenance' that had closed the pool for the week." </p><p>In which swimming is a bad idea and snowflakes are not.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's (not) go swimming!

“No.”

“But…”

“I said no.”

“Makoto…”

“I won’t say it again, Haru.”

“…”

 _How did it come to this?_ As the two teens stared at each other, the taller couldn’t help the sigh that escaped as the shorter one’s scowl grew deeper. With a huff, blue eyes broke contact with green, instead moving to stare at the wall.

It wasn’t that Makoto wanted to upset Haru. Normally, he’d do everything possible to do the opposite. He was always hoping to earn a precious smile, maybe even a rare (though, less so now, if he was being honest) laugh from the master of the poker face. And, typically, it wasn’t as hard as people made it out to be. Pick up fresh mackerel from the fish market by his apartment before coming over; tell a story about how the presentation he had been nervous about went. If Haru suggested going to the library to study, they’d meet there. If a movie they both wanted to see was out, a day was picked for a date. But, this was one thing he wouldn’t do.

Reaching one hand to move it through his hair, the younger tried a different tactic. “I’m sorry, Haru. Really I am. But it’s not _healthy_ to go swimming outdoors in the middle of December! Don’t you remember the last time you talked me into going into the ocean while it was this cold, even though it was only for a few minutes?” Even if Haru didn’t, Makoto certainly did. It was one of the rare times he had seen his parents so angry, and neither of them was in the condition to move more than a few feet at a time for almost a week thanks to that flu.

Still, the scowl remained on Haru’s face, eyes narrowed into a glare currently aimed at the wall. Makoto could understand, in a way. It had been a couple weeks since they had last been able to meet up and even longer since they had gotten to swim together. Normally when they wanted to take a dip the school pool would be the first placed they would look, since Haru had unlimited access and the coaches didn’t mind their swimmers bring friends as long as it was only one or two. _Normally_ that’s where Haru would have suggested heading right now, since it was more than clear that the elder was stressed about an upcoming competition and wanted nothing more than to swim with his best friend. Sadly, their “normally” was disrupted by a little thing called “pool maintenance” that had closed the pool for the week.

Somehow, Haru seemed to figure the next best thing was the ocean, which was about an hour via train ride from his apartment.

And now he was _still_ refusing to meet Makoto’s eyes, which was starting to distress Makoto just a little.

“Haru…? Are you really that upset with me over this?” Makoto asked, biting on his bottom lip. “I was, uh, planning a surprise for you, actually. Rin is in town and wanted to meet up. He says his hotel has a pool, wanted to swim after we got dinner. I thought it would be a nice evening out. Though, it kind of looks I’ve spoiled the mood before we even got out the door, huh?”

Green eyes had slowly migrated from watching Haru’s face to staring at his shoes in the time it took to get that out. He honestly hadn’t meant to start arguing. One moment they had been discussing their days and what they should  do with the rare weekend they both had completely free, the next they were having a stare off over the values of swimming in the ocean in December. With another sigh, he moved to grab his phone in order to give Rin a call and apologize, since it now seemed they weren’t going out for the night after all.

He wasn’t really expecting the hand that grabbed his wrist, though he had been hoping for it. Makoto glance up, looking at Haru through his bangs. _I need a haircut,_ he thought in passing before focusing on the other boy. Haru still wasn’t looking at him, though the scowl had softened to something less annoyed and more thoughtful. Slowly, the hand on his wrist moved to grasp his hand instead, fingers intertwining before resting on the counter.

“…Sorry. That was rather uncalled for.” Makoto’s eyes were gentle when Haru’s blue finally met his own green. A soft smile graced both their faces.

“It’s alright. Would you rather just stay in for tonight?”

“No, it’s been a while since we’ve last seen Rin. And I’m getting hungry. Are we supposed to meet him soon?”

“In about a forty minutes. He was really excited, supposedly found an Australian restaurant near his hotel. Said he’s looking forward to making me try some of the things he had you try already, and a couple new things for us both. It’s actually about twenty minutes from here.”

Haru shook his head, but kept smiling anyway. “Lead the way.”


	2. What is forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes, thirty minutes can seem so short. Other times, it can seem to last forever. "

Sometimes, thirty minutes can seem so short. Other times, it can seem to last forever.

Makoto was glad in this case that it was the latter. It was rare, now that they were at university, to have quiet moments together like this, and the longer the moment lasted the happier he was. It was a relatively calm night, considering they were in the heart of the city. Lights lit the area well, from storefronts to Christmas decorations, giving the air a soft feel. Around them, people seemed to be experiencing the same atmosphere, happy and peaceful.

And, of course, Haru was beside him. That only was enough to make him smile. They walked slowly, hand in hand, in the direction they knew held their dinner along with their visiting friend. There was no hurry, as they would be early as it was, so they took their time.

_This is perfect_ , Makoto thought as they paused to look at another animatronic Christmas display, this one in a bakery window. As warm green eyes glanced over at his best friend, his _boyfriend_ , he wasn’t sure how anything else could be true. Haru had a gentle smile on as he watched the toys in the window move, his face rendered soft by the lighting around them. Makoto looked down at where their hands were connected, felt the warmth of the other through their gloves.

Of course, that’s the moment Makoto was proven wrong. Turned out things could be more.

It was whisper quiet, falling as soft as feathers around them and muting the city further. When the first flake landed on his face, Makoto startled a little, yanking Haru out of the thoughts they had settled into. Both turned to the sky, eyes widening at the sight of the first snowfall of the year. Makoto turned back to Haru, about to suggest they continue to the restaurant to meet Rin, when his voice caught in his throat.

Haru was beautiful. Anyone who looked at his could tell you as much. Slim build, pale skin, dark hair, and with eyes that stood out brightly and expressively on his face, it was hard pressed to find a person that didn’t think of the boy as at least pretty. Even more so once they saw him in the water. He stood out, there, gliding through like it was where he was meant to be. No, finding someone who did not think Haru was beautiful wasn’t likely. It was almost funny, how often Makoto found himself thinking such things.

Right now, though, he wasn’t thinking much more than just _Wow. Haru’s beautiful._

The older boy’s face was turned towards the sky, blue eyes wide and mouth opened to a warm grin, hands held up slightly as if to catch stray snowflakes. Around him, the lights and snow blended together, making the area a soft blur. Makoto’s breathe was stolen away as he looked at the picture perfect moment.

Eventually, Haru noticed Makoto’s stare. Blue eyes blinked, though the smile stayed in place. A hand reached out, and soon Makoto was being pulled along towards their original destination. “We wouldn’t want to be late, would we?”

Yes. Makoto was glad time had graced him with his own little “forever” moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a terrible, horrible person who is really SO very sorry this nearly as long as it did. When life decides to kick your ass, it really doesn't pull any punches.  
> Jenni, sweetie, I really only hope you enjoy it. I owe you.


End file.
